


Puppy Tails - Hiccups

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> I was very bored in work today, so I thought I'd try something new, sort of a conversation piece just dialog.

Sherlock: Cuppp..

John: Did you say something Sherlock?

Sherlock: No cup…

John: Have you got hiccups Sherlock?

TEXT MESSAGE  
Can’t talk holding my breath.  
SH

John: Uhm, ok…

Sherlock: Pheeew, cup, oh, bloody, cup hell.

John: Try blowing all the air out of your lungs and holding it.

Sherlock: I, cup, just, cup, ditha cup.

John: Water?

Sherlock: Ye..cup.

John: Do you want to just text?

TEXT MESSAGE  
Might be easier.  
SH

John: Here’s the water, hold your nose while you drink it.

Sherlock: Can’t cup, text, cup and cup drink.

John: Is that better Sherlock?

Sherlock: I think so. Oh my sides hurt, cup, oh, cup, god, cup..

John: Ok, we’ll try something else.

Sherlock: Owe, what cup, did, cup, you, cup, punchme, cup for?

John: Thought it might surprise them out of you.

TEXT MESSAGE  
It didn’t work and now I’m going to have a bruise.  
SH

John: Ok let’s do a quiz then. What do you drink tea out of?

Sherlock: Cup…. Cup.

John: Haha.

TEXT MESSAGE  
Oh guffaw, guffaw my sides are aching from your dull attempt at humour.   
SH

John: Right try drinking from the other side of the glass.

TEXT MESSAGE  
That makes no sense John.  
SH

John: Bend over and drink the water using the edge opposite you.

Sherlock: Cup, now, cup, I’m, covered, cup, in, cup water!

John: Sorry Sherlock, didn’t realise your hand eye co-ordination was so poor.

TEXT MESSAGE  
It’s not poor John. It was an idiotic suggestion.  
SH

John: Do you want to get rid of your hiccups or not?

Sherlock: I, cup, want, cup, them, cup gone.

John: Right then.

Sherlock: Ohhhhhh…

 

Sherlock: John, cup, I think I have hiccups again, cup.

John: Really?

Sherlock: Oh yes, very painful, hiccup.

John: I just got rid of them for you ten minutes ago.

Sherlock: I recover quickly hiccup.

John: I can see that Sherlock. Do your flies back up for Christ sake.


End file.
